


9 to 5 (I'm the weekend)

by scarletred



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, I don't know what this is don't ask, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Max is a horny mess, Multi, Sex, does guilt kink exist?, the girls are just mentioned don't worry people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred
Summary: My man is my man, is your man, heard it's her man too.Max has a girlfriend. No, Max has several girlfriends. Plural. He also has someone he regularly cheats on them with.(It's so wrong, but it'sso good.)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	9 to 5 (I'm the weekend)

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* Good evening, I guess.  
Once again here's me promising something (=never writing smut anymore 'cause I'm terrible at it and a billion other things) and then breaking that promise. At least it fits with the theme of this thing, right?
> 
> I would say I don't know where this comes from but I do. The Weekend by SZA. Awesome song. Fascinating concept. Terrible execution on my part. It was totally different (and better) in my head. Definitely more sexy and less sad. Listen to the song!
> 
> Also: if anyone asks, I don't know about this thing. It doesn't exist. I've left the country* and this is just a couple of pillows hidden underneath a blanket.
> 
> What can I say? What happens during the quarantine stays in the quarantine, right?
> 
> Enjoy if you can!
> 
> (*not really because I can't.)

The cold tiles against the back of his head were a sharp but welcomed contrast to his increasingly hot body temperature.

Alcohol always made them more reckless and the combination of that with post race adrenaline was a deadly mix he just couldn’t resist.

His life seemingly revolved around going in circles all the time.

On an off track.

He didn’t mind habits, even though this was a dangerous one.

But, being a Formula 1 driver, it was only natural for Daniel to crave danger.

And that’s how he ended up in a barely lit bathroom with a needy Dutchman glued to his body.

Max kept breathing heavily against his neck, moaning every time the friction between them became simultaneously too much and not enough.

His wandering hands desperately in search of something to hold onto.

Gripping him everywhere like he wanted to clutch Daniel’s entire existence.

Like he wanted Daniel to be fully his.

But Daniel didn’t belong to anyone.

Especially not to him.

Max started fumbling with the fly of his jeans and he grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Dan, please” he whined.

Daniel shook his head with an amused grin on his lips.

“Oh, Maxy, but what would that pretty girlfriend of yours think?”

Max gulped heavily and he was once again fascinated by how much he loved being reminded of his sins.

“She’s right outside, isn’t she? Came all the way from Europe to watch her boy win the race.”

The loud music outside a faint echo through the guilty silence.

“What would she say if she knew, uh? That you’re in here _with a man_ instead of being with her?”

He enjoyed nagging him, reducing him into a blushing mess.

“I bet she wouldn’t like it.”

The ones before her certainly didn’t.

“But you can’t help it, can you? You can never get enough. Of anything.”

Max bit his lower lip as his blue glassy eyes trailed over him.

In the pale lighting his flush spelled _needy_ all over his prominent cheekbones.

“What do you want? A celebratory fuck?”

The latest winner of the Chinese GP mumbled something he couldn’t catch.

“Nah, Maxy, you have to say it louder.”

He cleared his throat before repeating his earlier _yes, please_.

But this wouldn’t do.

Daniel wasn’t anyone’s booty call.

He wanted him to beg for it.

“Why don’t you tell that to your girlfriend, then?”

Daniel cornered him against the wall, their bodies close but not quite touching yet.

“But you can’t, can you, Maxy? She’d never let you fuck her in a dirty bathroom stall.”

He whispered the words in his ear and it was enough for Max to choke on his own breath.

Daniel loved seeing him like this.

Powerless at his mercy.

Eyes closed shut and neck fully exposed hoping for some kind of contact.

Hoping for a release that wouldn’t come.

He found himself feeling generous as he lapped at his trembling Adam’s apple.

Kissing, licking and biting his way to that spot just beneath his jawline that made him lose it every time.

Except he didn’t reach that far this time.

Oh no, this time he had to suffer.

Max was already panting and nothing had happened yet.

He unlocked the door and stepped outside.

His hair was messy where Max’s hands had been, but nothing he couldn’t justify with the usual “try wearing a helmet for two hours then let me know”.

Everyone knew it was a lie yet they always bought it.

Bless his mother’s genes for the charming smile he had.

He pulled open the door leading back to the club.

Music filling his ears as he turned to check whether Max was still where he had left him.

Of course he was.

“You coming or not?” he hollered.

Max’s feet couldn’t move fast enough.

The door of his hotel room slammed shut as he pressed Max against it.

More bites than actual kisses, leaving marks all over the skin he could find.

Max’s hips wouldn’t stay still no matter how hard he blocked him against the wooden surface.

The hoodie he was wearing was making him sweat and as he moved to take it off Max’s hungry eyes followed his every movement.

Being the bastard he was, Daniel decided to take off his t-shirt too.

At the sight of his toned abs one of Max’s hands flew to cup his own bulge and a loud moan escaped his lips.

Daniel smirked to himself before sending him a look that immediately had him retreat his hand and anxiously wait for Dan’s next move.

“C’mon, Maxy. Don’t just stand there, take off your clothes” he ordered and Max scrambled to comply.

In the blink of an eye Max was naked except for his navy blue boxers.

The winterbreak hadn’t done anything to the milky skin of his thighs and he loved being one of the few who could admire it.

One of the (not very) few.

Whatever.

Getting impatient, Max moved closer and tried to grab him by the shoulders.

He shoved him on the bed instead and Max let himself fall on it like a lifeless puppet.

“Good boys know how to wait. Are you a good boy, Maxy?” he asked.

Max nodded so eagerly he feared his neck would break in half.

As Daniel slowly took off his socks and shoes Max fidgeted on the mattress, hands helplessly flailing around.

Pinching his own lips, tugging at the sheets, ruffling his hair.

But never, never playing with himself.

Daniel had to admit he was quite disappointed.

The boy was a quick-learner after all.

He crawled on the bed and Max’s breath hitched.

“Does she lay on the bed waiting for you too?”

Max turned away for a second, jaw tightening.

The moment he looked at him again he could see that his eyes had darkened significantly.

And not in anger.

“Don’t talk about her” he snarled.

They both knew it was just a show.

A pretence Max needed to keep up to live with himself.

Daniel raised his hands and started getting off the bed.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Max’s hand was clammy around his forearm as he dragged him back down.

It roamed on his bicep as they resumed their make-out session.

He could feel Max growing harder and harder as he moved around his torso, mouthing at his pectorals, but ignoring his nipples.

His hips rolling lazily while Max couldn’t have arched his back any further to try and gain some extra friction.

Max’s right hand found its way to the front of his jeans, trying to palm his dick and undo the button at the same time.

He pushed it away and Max whined in protest.

“The jeans bothering you?”

He nodded.

“But what if I wanted to fuck you in them?” he asked, just to see him become even more flustered.

The moan he earned in reply travelled south, but he wasn’t done torturing him just yet.

“I need a reply here. On or off?”

In the heavily loaded stillness of the room he could almost hear Max’s cogwheels turning and clashing against each other.

The curiosity of a new experience versus the eagerness that was typically his.

The latter won as Max tiredly breathed “off, please, take them off”.

He wiggled his hips excessively just for the sake of it and Max closed his eyes and groaned.

“If they could see you now, Maxy… All needy and whiny…”

With each stroke of his hand Max grew more and more desperate, the movement of his hips more and more frantic.

Not enough.

He licked a line just above the waistband of his boxers and Max squirmed underneath his tongue.

Not enough.

He ran a finger along the outline of his hardened length, not enough to give him pleasure, but enough for him to feel it.

“Stop teasing” Max hissed.

Not enough.

He sneaked his hand into his boxers, cupped his dick making him moan loudly and then he just… stopped.

Max started wiggling around, desperate for friction, but Daniel’s weight on his legs was holding him in place.

“Please, Daniel, please” he whined.

Dan feigned innocence and retracted his hand.

He wasn’t above making Max cry for an orgasm.

It had happened before, it could happen again.

“Dan, please. ‘M a good boy” he whimpered.

“Oh, I know you are, Maxy” Daniel replied as he went to take off Max’s boxers and then his own.

Kneeled on the bed, leisurely stroking himself, he observed Max who didn’t know where to look.

Daniel’s hand moving back and forth.

Daniel’s seemingly unbothered expression.

His own leaking cock, left unattended.

The white ceiling of the room they were in.

“Please” he whined again, squirming helplessly.

“Please, what? I’m not doing anything.”

Max huffed and reached for one of his hands, one of his arms, anything he could grab to force him to come closer.

“Please, just fuck me” he finally let out.

Daniel smiled at him and settled between his legs.

“It would be my pleasure, Maxy.”

With their bodies slotted together, skin to skin, it was easy to just pretend for a second.

Pretend that this thing between them that felt so right and _so_ _so good_ even when it shouldn’t have was also good and right.

But he couldn’t let himself pretend.

“Look at you, such a pretty boy” he said.

Max nodded as he looked at him through hooded eyes, gaze unfocused by lustful pleasure.

A word stood out among all the incoherent moans and babbled sounds.

_Yours._

And the lie revealed itself once again.

“You’re not mine, Maxy” he growled as he snapped his hips faster. “You’ve got a girl waiting for you at home.”

_You always have a girl at home_ he thought as he thrusted into him harder and harder.

He was just the mistress.

The second choice.

But Daniel wasn’t in it for the ownership.

His strings never attached anywhere.

***

Max’s girlfriend didn’t show up the following weekend.

Not the one after that either.

By the time the third race rolled around, on Max’s arm stood a blonde girl no one had seen before.

If Daniel were a good person, he would have warned her.

But that would have meant warning her about himself.

In time she would have figured it out on her own anyway.

***

He found out by pure chance.

They were about to fly home from Canada when he saw them.

A couple of red marks on the side of Charles’s neck.

He didn’t give it much thought until one night he found the Ferrari driver waiting for the lift he was just heading out of.

Charles’s room wasn’t on that floor.

Daniel’s wasn’t either.

It was all the confirmation he needed.

(He fucked Max until he cried afterwards.)

(Three times.)

***

The blonde girl got replaced by a dark-haired beauty who in turn got replaced by a girl with pink hair and several piercings he spent an hour discussing tattoos with.

She was gone less than a month later.

***

Max was panting into his ear as he fucked him.

Nice and steady, but he certainly could do better.

He moaned loudly and then stared at Max’s face as he said the words he knew would ignite him.

“Does she make you feel this good? Does she scream your name as she comes too?”

Max frowned and smashed their lips together to shut him up.

A minute later stars were dancing in his vision as he came harder than he had in a while.

***

He bumped into Charles and he knew that he was headed where he had just left.

They silently nodded at each other and he felt like a nurse greeting his colleague at the end of his shift.

That’s what they were doing wasn’t it?

Pretending to take care of Max while satisfying their own selfish needs.

They had the unspoken agreement of never acknowledging their encounters whenever they hanged together.

He wondered how it had started for him.

A drunken hook-up?

A messy blowjob in someone’s office?

A strictly-platonic-no-homo mutual handjob?

Or did they discuss it first?

Laid down the _dos_ and _don’ts_ before jumping into the trainwreck?

Charles seemed a rulebook kinda guy.

(If he wasn’t careful, Max would burn every single one of its pages anyway.)

(That’s why Daniel never let his guard down around him.)

***

A question burned into his mind whenever he stumbled upon Charles at some ungodly hour.

Do you rile him up talking about his girlfriends too?

Does he feel hornily guilty about it with you too?

But asking that question meant crossing at least a dozen of friendship rules.

Charles was a good friend.

He wasn’t going to risk losing him over the sad fuck they both dealt with.

Over the never-ending need to feed his ego.

Always wanting to be the best at everything.

Racing.

Standing in front of a camera.

Turning Max Verstappen into a writhing mess.

(Making him come after he had begged him for hours.)

(Knowing that no matter who he had found Max in the end would always come back to him.)


End file.
